Plane P11
by LittoGrrlStephie
Summary: RK crew are rich and live secret lives. Now they're all on a private plane that has a bomb attached to it, and a crazy pyscho who wants them to tell the truth. Will they go at each other or work together to live?
1. Different Route to Truth

Author's Note: Hey! Another story by LittoGrrlStephie. Well I got this idea from Phone Booth the movie and another one with a bomb on the bus movie. Though you'll see that this is twisted and will make you gasp and want to kill me, so you must swear not to do so right now. 

I've never seen a movie or any thing like this, so I decided to just go for it. So I'm expecting flames, but who cares? I am writing this for my pleasure and for others', so whatever.

The psycho is someone you'd never expect. So that will twist you. But do try and guess who it is in every review, I want to see how big a mystery this will be.

Disclaimer: Me no own RK, but the idea was mine and inspired by movies.

I have a really good reason for what I do, so don't flame until you read it all and future chapters.

I hope you enjoy!

Think P11 looks like 911 no? Hehehehe. This is in done in the U.S., otherwise the title doesn't make sense, but the group is from Japan. Just read.

Plane P11

By: LittoGrrlStephie

Chapter One: Different Route to Truth

Kenshin, Megumi, Tomoe, Akira, Sano, Misao, Soujiro, Yumi, and Aoshi were all millionaires from Japan that had just finished their trip to America and headed back to Japan.

They were all part of the largest company in Japan and were all looking forward to their nice 16-hour private plane ride back to Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Corp. (H.M.R.). The group of nine was ready to go back home.

Heading to the airport in the latest limo and latest designers, they went toward their gate surrounded by the Press, Media, and at least five dozen cameras taking pictures of the group.

"Mr. Himura, when are you and Miss Yoshiro going to wed?" Asked a reporter.

"Once we get home," said Kenshin fluently in English as he held Tomoe close to him for a kiss.

"How's your love life going Sagara?" Asked a reporter by the name of Shura.

"That's my business bitch," said Sano as he pushed her aside and walked on.

She glared at him and then walked backwards away from everything.

The questions kept going on and on.

Sanosuke pushed them aside as they boarded the plane P11 and smiled one last time to the cameras.

The plane was like a jet with seats around the walls and food stored right before them. Not wanting any publicly, the group didn't have any one else on the plane but the two pilots who were visible to the group behind the transparent door.

Though the white cameras on the plane walls were left alone.

The floor was carpeted with the finest material, the walls, as soft as cushions, the chair pure leather, there were refrigerators on the walls as well as a bathroom in the back.

It looked more like a luxurious apartment than a plane.

The seat belt sign went on and they all buckled up.

"So Aoshi, when are you and Misao planning to get hitched?" Asked Sano as turbulence was over and they were flying smoothly to Japan again.

They were all seated three per chair section. It was like a peace sign when you looked at it from above.

On the one side alone were Kenshin, Tomoe, and Akira. Megumi, Sano, and Yumi seated the one on the other side. While the one-yard to Aoshi, Misao, and Soujiro accompanied its right.

"A month after our arrival home. We didn't have it planned like some people," said Aoshi as he eyed Kenshin and Tomoe who only smiled.

Suddenly the lights on the plane began to flicker on and off.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Asked Sano angrily.

"Calm down Sano. It's probably just a glitch," said Megumi pulling him down.

Suddenly blood smeared on the transparent door and the two pilots clasped over.

Misao screamed as she pointed to the blood. 

"Whose going to pilot the plane?" Asked Akira in shock.

"I am," said a dark and rich voice from no where.

"Who are you? This isn't funny. Who's driving the plane?" Asked Aoshi, as he was about to get up.

"No. No. Get up and I'll stop the plane and send you flying down into a crash. Mhuahahahahahaha. Do as I say and I'll keep the plane on autopilot. Though for now, we're taking an express trip around the world for you vacation. So sit back and relax," said the voice.

"Where the fuck is you? This isn't god damn funny," said Sano angrily.

"Such a foul mouth. Tsked. Tsked. All I've got to say is that I'm not on this plane. Make any move to call the police, and I'll send you flying down," said the voice as it laughed.

"We'll fly it ourselves," said Akira about to stand.

"Then I'll send you all into oblivion. There is a bomb in or out of the plane, you'll have to guess where I've hidden it. Now sit down and be good kids. I can see everything you do and hear every thing you say," said the voice.

Kenshin looked around and saw the cameras; there were at least fifty of them along the wall.

"What do you want?" Asked Kenshin.

"Only cooperation" said the voice.

"What's your name?" Asked Megumi a bit shocked at what she was saying.

"You can call me Shadow. Now let the fun begin," said the voice as it laughed.

"Hold up! You're not going to kill us by hitting a building and killing thousands like those people did in 9-11-2001 are you?" Asked Yumi shivering from the thought.

"Now why would I do that? Or would you like me to take you to H.M.R. and ram you into it, set off the bomb, and bring all that you've worked for down? For I can do that too you know," said Shadow.

"No!" They all said in union.

"So why don't we start with you Soujiro Seta? Why don't you tell your older brother the truth about you and that someone?" Asked the voice mockingly.

Soujiro gulped as Aoshi and the others stared at him in confusion.

"How do you know?" Asked Soujiro angrily.

"I know every thing about you people. All of your sins, and all of your lies to get to the top. Oh yes I know all about you nine," said Shadow with a chuckle.

"Are you some crazy reporter that stalks people?" Asked Akira angrily.

"Is this some sick joke? I want out of this now," said Megumi.

"Oh no it isn't Miss Takani. Though I should call you a Mrs. since you've lost your virginity how many times to get to your position? Well now I'm not a reporter. I wouldn't be caught dead like one of those nosy bodies. Then again, I do know all of your histories," said Shadow calmly.

"This isn't funny any more. What do you want? We'll give it to you. Fame, fortune, power? We can help you get it all. Just let us off this stupid thing," said Kenshin as he held on tight to Tomoe's hand.

"Oh no, the fun has yet to begin. Do you see that little black camera on the ceiling, in the very center?" Asked the voice.

"Yes," said Kenshin staring at the small dot.

They all gasped when a small stick came out and began moving around in circles at them. A red laser beam went on all of them at their hearts, and they all gasped.

"Like my gun? I can control it from where I'm at now. If you don't cooperate the way that I like it, then that little gun will go off. As you can see, I can get any part of your body," said Shadow as the laser beam went from Sano's forehead to his groin.

"Okay. We get it. What do you want from us?" Asked Kenshin.

"Now that's more like it. I have a few rules. One: You can't get out of your seat unless I tell you to. Two: Call the police and you die. Three: I want nothing but the truth. Four: I can kill you at any time I wish, if you don't cooperate correctly. You do know that the fuel can run out soon. This plane has enough to last exactly 24 hours and ticking. 

"If you're good, then I'll fly you down. But do realize that I'm recording every thing that is happening in this very jet. I can view it to the Media if I wished. So realize that before any thing else," said Shadow.

The others gulped and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's it. The police will come on this soon enough and a lot of action and revealing. So hang onto your seat belts, the rides not over yet. 

Oh yeah I wanted to let you know that Shishio's not the person doing this. 

The reason if some ask why Kaoru isn't on the plane, is because everyone on this plane has a deep dark secret. I just couldn't see Kaoru as a bad person, you know? She's my favorite character, and I didn't want to put her through this so she'll come in as a cop or some where in that category.

Tomoe and Kenshin pairing, there is a reason for it. Though the couples are not K/K and the usual. This is just a plain weird one. Since well you can't actually build a relationship on a plane with a bomb and psycho watching your every move. So let's just say that this is a none coupling thing okay?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Truth Be Told

Author's Note: Hello! I hope you all like this one.

Thanks for all of the reviews.

Kaoru makes her appearance in this one.

Chapter Two: Truth Be Told

Saitoh was having a horrible day. First he was stuck in traffic, then he had to do paperwork that was practically the size of Mount Everest, and he still didn't get his coffee.

Just as he was able to lean back in his desk with a cigar, the door burst open and Tae stepped in heaving.

"What's the matter now?" Asked Saitoh annoyed.

"Plane P11 isn't going in the right direction. It might be another terrorist attack," said Tae.

Saitoh sat up and anger filled him. This was becoming a bad day.

"It's the same plane that the owners of H.M.R. in Japan are on," said Tae.

"Oh great. Another problem to solve," said Saitoh.

"Well General Sir, we need your permission to launch jets and get those people off the plane," said Tae.

"No. They're hostages. We have to do this smartly and not endanger them. If there are terrorists on that plane, then they'll kill them before they allow those rich people off the plane alive. We'll have to go in there and negotiate," said Saitoh as he walked out of his office.

"Yes sir," said Tae as she radioed the others.

"Have them encircle the plane, and make sure that it doesn't get close to any buildings or monumental items as well. Don't fire until we know what's going on. Radio the plane," said Saitoh as he got folders from his assistant Yahiko.

Tae nodded and radioed the rest of the air force.

"Where's Kaoru and Shura?" asked Saitoh angrily.

"Shura was at the airport with the group of nine on Plane P11 before it took off. Kaoru is off duty. Do you want us to get her back here?" asked Yahiko.

"That novice will be of no use. Leave her there for now. We'll call her in later. Where's Shura?" asked Saitoh as they exited the building and got into a hummer to the airport, so he could contact the plane.

"We don't know sir," said Yahiko as he got in.

Saitoh tried to suppress his anger.

"Get Enishi. I think those terrorists are going to need a psychologist to help them," said Saitoh.

"Yes sir," said Yahiko as he got out his cell phone and dialed for the white haired man.

"Sir? They're ready for you," said Tae as the driver rushed off.

"Let's hope that that terrorist only want money and not lives," said Saitoh as he put out his cigar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what do you want?" asked Yumi carefully.

"Well now you want to know. As I said before all of this began. How is your love life going Sagara?" asked Shadow.

Sanosuke's eyes widened.

"I know who you are, you bitch. You're that reporter from the airport. I know what you were trying to do when you said you wouldn't be caught dead as a reporter, to through us off," said Sano.

The voice only laughed its cruel laugh.

"So cut off the voice thing, I know it's you Shura," said Sanosuke smugly.

"What if I like this voice? Now that you know, I'll just have to kill you all," said Shadow.

They all glared at Sanosuke who paled.

Suddenly the gun in the middle pointed at Sano and there was a click.

The women all screamed.

Shadow laughed menacingly.

As Sano fell to the side on the screaming Megumi.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. Only fainted. You see, my gun has to be cocked before it can shoot. That's why, if any of you noticed, it went up. I won't kill you all yet. I'm waiting for answers first, so you can all die conscience free. Aren't I nice?" asked Shadow mockingly.

"I take it you're not Shura then," said Megumi calmly.

"Why would you say that Miss Takani?" asked Shadow curiously.

"Then you would have killed us," said Megumi.

"I told you, I'm waiting for answers," said Shadow calmly.

"This is like one of them movies. You're making us think you're the person that seems most like it, and then when they find that person, they're dead because the person like you killed them. Then say that the person suicide. I'm a doctor, and I'm smarter than you think. So you're not Shura," said Megumi.

Shadow only laughed.

"Then again, she could have thought that we'd think like that, and get away clean since we all think that she's innocent," said Akira.

Megumi's eyes widened.

"Well you won't find out who I am, so just stop before you confuse yourself to death. Now, since Sagara there is out. Let's go back to Mr. Seta. Why don't you tell us all about you and that someone?" asked Shadow calmly.

"I won't tell. I am not going to ruin my family," said Soujiro defiantly.

*Click*

Everyone jumped as they saw the laser at Soujiro's forehead.

"Didn't I see I wanted cooperation? I'll give you five minutes to think about it before I tell them for you, and then you can die clean," said Shadow a bit angry.

Soujiro gulped and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what's happening up there?" asked Saitoh as he entered the radio tower at the airport.

He was shocked when he found Kaoru there with the other people who controlled the room, she was trying to talk to the people on the plane.

"I thought you were off duty," said Yahiko.

"I was, but I wanted to help. I can't get through," said Kaoru as she took off her headphones.

Tae walked over and tried to get through, but shook her head.

"Damn," cursed Saitoh.

"What do we do now sir?" asked Kaoru as she stood up.

"There's a phone on the plane. Do you think you can get on it officer?" asked Saitoh.

"I'll try," said Kaoru as she sat down and placed back on the headset.

Saitoh looked out into the sky and the machines that were shining up at him in different colors.

Then suddenly the door opened and in walked a man in a white trench coat that went well with his hair color, since they were close the same color. He had a suitcase beside him.

"I heard everything, and rushed over as quickly as I could," said Enishi.

"Well you're going to have to wait. Damn I need my coffee," said Saitoh rubbing his forehead.

"I can't get through," said Kaoru.

"I think that Shishio can do it. He's good at this type of stuff," said Enishi whipping out his cell.

"Kaoru, you're suppose to be off duty. So get off," said Saitoh.

"But I want to help," said Kaoru determination in her eyes.

"Fine. Go get me a cup of coffee," said Saitoh waving a dismissive hand.

It wasn't much a job, but Kaoru nodded and left to get it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group was silent as they waited for the five minutes to be up. Soujiro looked pale and the regular smile on his face had longed since vanished. 

Sano finally woke up.

"I'm alive? Or did she really kill us all?" asked Sano looking around.

Megumi rolled her eyes and hit him upside the head.

"Miss me?" asked the cold voice.

They all kept quiet.

"Your five minutes are up. What is your decision?" asked Shadow.

Soujiro looked nervous all over as he sat uncomfortably. Then he saw the speaker box where the voice was coming from. It was on the far wall. If only he could get rid of it.

*Click*

That brought him out of his thoughts as sweat trailed down his face.

"No. I'll say it," said Misao.

The others looked curiously at her.

"You're pathetic Soujiro. Having the girl defend you," said Shadow in disgust.

"I'll say it. Don't jump in Misao," said Soujiro.

Misao looked at him and then nodded.

"Aoshi," said Soujiro calmly.

His brother only looked at him over Misao with his solemn face.

"I've done something dishonorable to our family," said Soujiro as he took in a deep breath.

"What? You're cross and going out with your designer Kamatari?" teased Sanosuke.

Shadow began to laugh.

"Well it would be easier if that was the case, but frankly it is not," said Shadow.

"What is it Sou?" asked Aoshi.

Soujiro didn't want to say it, his brother would forever disown him.

"Time's a wasting," said Shadow.

"Aoshi, I'm having an affair with...Misao," said Soujiro as he closed his eyes and waited for Aoshi to attack him to no end.

Misao began to cry.

Aoshi was quiet when he turned away from his brother and fiancee. He didn't even move.

Shadow began to laugh. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Soujiro bent his head in dishonor.

Suddenly a fist hit him square in the face as Misao screamed and held onto that hand.

Soujiro didn't turn his head back, he knew that he deserved it. He finally looked back into his angered brother's eyes, which looked at him with hate and disgust.

"Please don't. It was my fault too," said Misao as she pushed him back.

Aoshi just shook his head at her.

"Well now why don't you all talk this over? I'll give you one hour to do as you choose, or less. Get up if you please, comfort your friends. I don't care, and escape is futile. Remember that I am video taping all of this," said Shadow as the voice box clicked off.

"Please forgive me Aoshi. It was only a small thing. I love you, please," said Misao as she shook his arm as tears poured down her eyes.

Soujiro bent his head.

"Please. I promise never to do it again," said Misao as tears fell on his arms.

Aoshi faced her and slapped her.

Misao held onto her cheek and cried.

Megumi felt bad for her friend and looking to make sure that the gun wasn't pointing at her, she took off her seat belt and walked over to Misao.

Soujiro took off his seat belt and walked over to a wall far from his brother who got up and left to the other side of the plane.

"Oh Misao," said Megumi as she rocked her friend in comfort.

Tomoe only bent her head and looked at her nails as the others got up to get a drink or food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm back, damn those stairs. Shouldn't you put an elevator in here?" asked Kaoru as she came up with Saitoh's coffee a few minutes later.

"There is," said Yahiko.

Kaoru looked surprised and clasped in a chair.

Saitoh drank the coffee as a man walked in with a huge equipment box.

"Shishio," said Enishi as the man walked over and got to work.

Then Shura walked in with a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Yahiko.

"Revenge is sweet," said Shura with a grin.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at her.

"So what's the status here?" asked Shura as she looked at Shishio work on the machine.

"I couldn't get in, so now Shishio's trying to. We need to get intact with that plane," said Kaoru.

"Sir. The jets have departed," said Tae as she got off the radio.

"Good. Now work faster Shishio," said Saitoh. 

"You try getting into a plane's radio when it has been completely dislodged from its base. This is like a rubber ball, and we can't get through," said Shishio angrily.

"Then find a way in," said Saitoh.

"That's what I'm doing. Give me time, damn it," said Shishio as he got back to work.

"Hey! Don't those nine have cell phones? I mean they are millionaires right?" asked Kaoru suddenly.

"That's right," said Tae.

"Why didn't you think of that in the first place? Tae, get someone to get me their cell phone numbers," said Saitoh.

"You could have at least said thanks," said Kaoru as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Saitoh ignored her, at least they have a way in.

"Sir. Why don't I fill your coffee cup up?" asked Shura.

"What? Oh sure," said Saitoh as he gave her the cup.

Once Shura left the cell phone numbers came in.

"Wow! I thought they had private numbers," said Kaoru as she looked them over with Saitoh who pushed her away with the pack so she could see it through.

"Well we are trying to save people here," said Yahiko.

Kaoru glared at him and hit him upside the head and looked it through.

"Call one of them," said Saitoh.

Kaoru nodded and punched in one of the nine numbers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin was seated quietly when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize it, but answered it anyhow.

"Hello?" asked Kenshin.

"Hello Mr. Himura. My name is Kaoru Kamiya and I'm here to help you in your position on the plane, I'm part of the U.S. Army," said Kaoru.

Kenshin's eyes widened, this was a chance to get help.

He rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey," said Sano, he was about to go in.

"What's your status?" asked Kaoru.

"We're stuck on this plane that has a bomb in it. There's a psycho who's asking us weird personal questions," said Kenshin quietly once he knew that there were no cameras in there.

"What does the person look like?" asked Kaoru.

"We don't know. The person is talking through to us on the voice box and isn't on the plane. This person has a gun machine that can be controlled from where the person's at," said Kenshin.

Kaoru couldn't speak, so Saitoh took over.

"Look, do you think that you can get near the plane's exit. We can get jets up there to help you out, since there is no person there, you can get out without them knowing," said Saitoh.

"The person has this place wired with cameras and he/she can hear everything too. I'm in the bathroom, and I'm pretty sure that the person doesn't have this place wired," said Kenshin. 

"Damn. All right. That plane has to come down soon enough. Make sure that the person doesn't activate the bomb, we'll try to find out where it is and deactivate it. For now, do what the person asks you to," said Saitoh seriously.

"Yes sir," said Kenshin.

"Call us back at 911, your phone call will go directly to us, we can at least do that for you," said Saitoh before he hung up.

Kenshin smiled and then left the bathroom.

"Finally," said Sano as he rushed in.

He walked over to Tomoe and held her hand.

"Everything will be all right," said Kenshin in her ear.

"We can only hope dear," said Tomoe.

Kenshin smiled at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There is a bomb on that plane. Get that bomb off of there. Get as close as you can. I'm sure that the person can't see what's happening outside the plane," said Saitoh handing back Kaoru's cell.

Kaoru nodded with the others.

"Where's Shura with my coffee?" asked Saitoh.

"I'll go get her since I'm not even suppose to be here," said Kaoru as she stood up.

"Hold up," said Saitoh.

"Yes sir?" asked Kaoru.

"Get me a large bottle of aspirin," said Saitoh rubbing his head.

"Yes sir," said Kaoru with a smile and left.

"Are you done yet Shishio?" asked Saitoh.

"Patients," roared Shishio from under the machine as he looked at the wiring.

Saitoh sighed and could only wait that those nine don't get hurt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sit down now. The fun must go on," said Shadow's voice again.

Misao, Megumi, and Soujiro occupied the seats now, as Aoshi sat with Sano and Yumi.

"Now who to mess with now," said Shadow mockingly.

They all fell silent and hoped that it wouldn't be them, but Soujiro who was still getting over his turn.

"Himura. Why don't you tell us about all of your crimes?" asked Shadow.

"I've made no crimes but money," said Kenshin calmly.

"Why don't you tell us what happened in Dark Alley on January 16, 2002?" asked Shadow calmly.

Kenshin's amethyst eyes turn gold as he glared at the voice box. The person knew too much.

The laser was now between his eyes.

"Tell or die? It's your choice."

Kenshin didn't speak up.

*Click*

"Such a shame. A face like yours will now be covered in red."

"Just tell us. I'll forgive you," said Tomoe; she didn't want to lose him.

Kenshin looked at her and squeezed her hand.

He was shocked when Shadow began to laugh.

"You might be able to forgive him, but will he be able to forgive you? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tomoe paled at this and sat back with her head down.

"Hurry up Himura."

All eyes were on him now, waiting for his confession.

"I've... That night I was walking home and was greeted by robbers. They took my money, beat me, and left the scar on my left cheek," said Kenshin as he touched his cross scar.

The others looked at him with pity.

"Enough with that, now get on with the crime."

Kenshin glared at the voice box.

"I had to get away, so I found a beer bottle and smashed it. Then I used it to... to kill the men there," said Kenshin as he bent his head.

"That's all right man. They were attacking you, and you were only protecting yourself. It was either you or them right?" asked Sano, trying to cheer his friend up.

Tomoe nodded as he squeezed her hand tighter.

Kenshin only smiled weakly at the others.

"Well it seems that you, Mr. Shinomori, and Miss Takani are the only three with minimum damage in your lives," said Shadow calmly.

The others fell silent at that.

"It's your turn Miss Yoshiro(sp?)."

All eyes fell on Tomoe who just wanted to vanish.

"Why don't you tell your fiance what you do when he's gone? I'm sure that he'll forgive you like you forgave him. Then again, these two things are on different levels. He had an excuse, but do you? I would hope that Mr. Himura won't kill you," said Shadow.

"I... Kenshin, I want to tell you only," said Tomoe quietly.

"No. No. No. Tell us all or die."

Tomoe gulped and took in a deep breath as she turned to Kenshin whose eyes were amethyst again.

"I... I've been having an affair for the past two months," said Tomoe closing her eyes.

Kenshin stayed silent.

"Didn't I say no lying? Tell him the real truth, and who."

"I've been having an affair with Akira for two years," said Tomoe as tears ran down her cheeks.

Kenshin's eyes turned amber as he glared at Akira who backed as far as he could.

"Don't hurt her Himura," said Misao.

All eyes fell on her.

"She probably only did it because you hardly have time for her. Do you think that women would leave their men if they were happy? I know it's not right, but look at what you did first," said Misao, she knew how Tomoe felt.

"What have I done to you Tomoe? I give the finest things, all the attention you need, and my heart. Yet what get in return? Betrayal. You whore. How many times have you slept with him?" asked Kenshin angrily as he moved to slap her, but Akira stopped him by holding his hand.

Tomoe was in tears as Akira pushed him away and held her to him.

"You bastard. I thought you were a friend, and there you were taking her from me. You son of a bitch," said Kenshin angrily as he glared at the man.

"Now this is getting interesting. All I need now is some popcorn," said Shadow laughing.

"You never gave her your attention. She never got to see you, if she did, it was when the press surrounded you. Do you think she liked that? You don't even listen to her feelings," said Akira as he rocked Tomoe back and forth as she cried and sobbed.

"Answer the question Tomoe. How many times did you sleep with him? I lost interest after the first twenty times that I've watched you two," said Shadow.

Kenshin glared at them as the others looked on in shock.

"You little fuck!" yelled Kenshin angrily as he took off his seat belt and stood up, his blood boiling. (A/N: Who wouldn't after hearing that from your captive that you were betrayed?)

"Sit down Sir Ken, you'll get shot," said Megumi as she looked at the gun.

"Go ahead. I'm letting you stand," said Shadow laughing menacingly.

Akira hugged Tomoe closer to him.

Kenshin unseat belted her and threw her to the ground.

Akira took off his seat belt and stood up angrily.

"You're treating her like a rag doll," said Akira.

"That's what she is," spat Kenshin as he watched Tomoe curl into a ball and move away.

Akira moved to help her, but Kenshin punched him in the jaw to the plane wall.

The others watched on in interest or shock.

"Get up bastard and fight like a man," said Kenshin angrily as Akira tried to get up.

"This is better than television," said Shadow as the sound of some munching was heard in the background.

Akira stood up and made a coming finger with his forefinger.

"Bring it on," said Akira as he got into a fighting stance with his fists held up.

Kenshin took off his jacket, showed his muscles and fine chest, then got into one too.

"You had better have reserved yourself a grave," said Kenshin his amber eyes flaring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's it for now. Kenshin and Akira going at each other. Well he isn't doing it for Tomoe, he just wants to get his anger out, you know? Plus since he, as a gentleman, doesn't hurt women so he will go for the man that caused him anger.

Shadow is a cool villain since he or she, if I tell the gender I'll give it away, is basically trying to get the truth and nothing more. It's just that when they don't answer, then he or she has to take drastic measures. If you've seen Phone Booth, that's how Shadow is, just with a cooler attitude and not the psychotic.

Have you ever noticed that on Phone Booth and Speed, the villains were part of the good guys side, or somehow related? Think about that and tell me who you think the master mind behind this is.

I hoped you all liked it.

REVIEW ME FEEDBACK PLEASE!


	3. The Psycho Revealed?

Author's Note: The fun has just begun! HEHEHE! This has been the most fun to write.

The psycho is revealed in this one. JOKING! You can't believe everything you read.

It's close to the ending, and I might do a sequel. Not sure, you people decide! Though there won't be a sequel if it is to be a happy ending, so depends on what I choose really.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. I got this idea from PHONE BOOTH and SPEED. Though the other things that have nothing to do with the movies belong to me. If you've watched those movies, then the ending is going to be somewhat different. Don't yell at me if I decide to end it like the movies and the villain is... Well people who watched them know what I'm talking about.

On with the fic.

Chapter Three: **The Psycho Revealed!?**

Saitoh was growing impatient, and he wanted his coffee and aspirin. He was going to live on that from now on. The General took in another puff of his cigar. Today was becoming a chaotic mess.

"Sir, the jets have ascended," said Tae when she was radioed.

"Good. Have them get as close as possible, and make sure that they don't hit the plane. I'm sure that when that person will get suspicious if the nine start moving around when the impact hits them. This person has to be pretty smart if they can do all of this under our noses," said Saitoh seriously as he put out the bud.

"Yes sir," said Tae as she radioed the men on the jets.

"Where is my coffee?" yelled Saitoh, making Shishio hit his head on the under table and yell every curse word he knew at the General.

"I'm sure that coffee isn't going to help us in this situation," said Enishi as he adjusted his glasses.

Saitoh began his own string of curses.

~*~*~*~*~

Akira punched first, but Kenshin easily avoided it all.

He punched Akira square in the jaw while Tomoe screamed for them to stop.

"Silence! Or do you want to end it now? Why don't you choose who lives or dies?" asked Shadow.

Tomoe shook in fear and forced herself not to look at the scene before her. She didn't want any of them to die, even if she loved one of them.

Suddenly Kenshin's cell phone rang, as he looked at the cell Akira jumped on him. He luckily was able to avoid being hit in the face. Kenshin was hit in the stomach but the cell phone still rang.

"Get off him Akira! Answer the phone Himura," ordered Shadow.

Akira didn't get off, he kept hitting Kenshin blindly, but Kenshin was able to hit him in the shins and threw the man off of him.

Kenshin grabbed out the cell phone and answered it, but Akira charged at him again.

*Click*

Akira suddenly froze as he saw the red dot on his chest.

"Hello?" asked Kenshin trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. Himura. Do you have any idea who the person is? A name that he or she goes by?" asked a familiar voice, and Kenshin recognized it as that Kamiya cop.

"No. Shadow," said Kenshin in a mere whisper.

"You don't? Thank you for your information," said Kaoru and hung up.

The others were confused by what happened, but no one heard the conversation.

"Now who was that?" asked Shadow annoyed.

"Some person that got the wrong number," lied Kenshin as he looked at the box.

Shadow began to laugh.

"Really? Now why would Shadow be in a wrong number conversation?" asked Shadow.

Kenshin cursed under his breath, the guy or gal had the whole placed wired and could even hear his whisper, that wasn't a good thing.

"Why don't you two continue?" asked Shadow. They all practically saw the person grin.

"Please don't," said Tomoe as tears rolled down her cheeks.

They all looked at her.

"That's enough. Please stop fighting. Can't you see that that person is making us go against each other and trying to get us to kill each other? We need to stick together," said Tomoe letting her tears fall.

Kenshin glared at Akira, who was beside Tomoe and rocking her back and forth.

Just as Akira helped Tomoe on her old seat, Kenshin kicked him in the ribs toward Misao's feet, who screamed as she saw blood come out of his wounds.

"That's for hitting me unsuspected. It's a dog eat dog world you bastard," said Kenshin coldly as he spit out the blood that had come into his mouth from Akira's punches.

Tomoe only cried more into her hands.

Shadow laughed menacingly.

"Megumi, trade places with Himura. I don't think that Akira is going to need me to help end his pathetic life if you don't," said Shadow who was still laughing.

Kenshin took Megumi's place beside Misao, as she took his place beside Tomoe. 

Being a doctor, she helped Akira who had crawled back over. Then she comforted Tomoe who was still letting all of her tears fall.

"Why don't I let you all talk it over for an hour or so? Mhuahahahaha!" Shadow's voice box clicked off.

They all fell silent.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru hung up her cell phone, at least she now knew that the person called him or herself Shadow. 

She had rushed to the clinic to get a large bottle of aspirin, and was now going into the lounge to see what was keeping Shura so long.

As she opened the door, the smell of popcorn filled the air. She saw Kamatari, another officer eating it, as Shura stood bent over the coffee maker as she pocketed her cell phone.

"What took you so long?" asked Kaoru curiously.

Shura turned around with the coffee mug in her hands. She smiled at Kaoru.

"I had to make a phone call," said Shura as she walked by.

Kaoru looked after her as she made another cup of coffee just in case. Though she had to notice the popcorn smell. Shura must have eaten some with Kamatari who was reading a newspaper.

She mixed sugar with the coffee and then raced out to try and catch up with Shura.

Just as she ran to the elevator, she saw Shura with a grin as the doors closed in her face. She said a few incoherent words as she waited for the next elevator.

~*~*~*~*~

"I think that I'm going to be next," said Sano with a groan.

"Why don't you just tell us all now so that when she makes you answer her, we won't hate you as much, though I won't promise that I won't hurt you if it's something major," said Yumi.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," said Sano sarcastically at her.

"You're welcome," said Yumi with a grin.

Sano only rolled his eyes.

"We must not hurt each other any more. We're all best friends. We've been through so much," said Megumi.

"Were friends," corrected Kenshin coldly as he glared at Akira and Tomoe who wouldn't meet his golden gaze.

"The last time I checked, friends don't betray friends, let alone brothers," said Aoshi darkly.

Soujiro bowed his head from his dark glare.

"From now on you're a Seta and I'm a Shinomori," stated Aoshi as he looked away, making his brother cringe.

They all fell silent again.

"Why so quiet?" asked that cold and menacing voice.

"Why do you like tormenting us? What have we ever done to you? Do you want money, fame, power? We can give it to you, just please ...please stop," said Misao begging.

"How about a million dollars per person?" asked Shadow.

"Deal! Just let us get off this plane and get our money," said Sano happily.

Shadow only laughed.

"Do you really think that I need any of that? I've got the power here, the fame will come soon enough once I allow those pathetic army members get into the conversation. They'll most likely make this public, but if they won't, then I'll just have the Press come down and demand that they know what's happening. I'm sure that one of the nosy officers have already begun to talk about the plane going off course.

"The Press will think that it's another September 11, and demand that they, as citizens in the U.S., know what's going on as well. Wanting the public to calm down and be reassured, the President will have no other choice but to publicize our conversation. Then it will be broadcasted all of over the world, and those of you that have yet to answer will have the whole world know.

"Though I won't allow them to cut through if you cooperate correctly," said Shadow. 

"But don't you want money?" asked Yumi hopefully.

Shadow laughed ringed through their ears like church bells.

"Once I sell this video tape to the public, then I'll make more money than any of you have ever have ever in your whole life, in just one day," stated Shadow.

Megumi bit her lower lip.

"Do you need more time to think about what you're going to do? If you come out with all of your sins, then I'll let you all go home free. None of you talk about me, and I promise that you'll never see or hear from me again. Though, if you squeal, then I'll make you squeal like a pig," threatened Shadow.

The others all fell silent at this.

"I'm glad that you all understand. Now I'm going back to work, be good. I advise you take care of all your business now, or you might never get a chance to again. Tootles," said Shadow and the voice box clicked.

"I think that we should just all confess now," said Misao.

"It's the only way," said Megumi.

"Easy for you to say kitsune, you're not the one that's going to get shunned by everyone else. You're the good one, remember?" mocked Sano a bit disgusted.

"Just because you have a secret life, doesn't mean that you have the right to yell at me buster," said Megumi angrily.

"Stop arguing! We can't go against each other. This is a time when we need to work together. There has to be a way for us to get out of here," said Misao; she was on the urge of screaming now.

"There is no way out that's the problem Miss Peace," said Sano.

"You know what? You need to stop being such a bitch, you know that? We don't need your insults rooster head. Now is the time to work together as a team. As the team we made. We created H.M.R., so I think that if we work together, we can create a way out of this mess," said Megumi.

They all fell silent, and knew that they had no other choice. The only one not depressed was Kenshin.

"What are you smiling about Himura?" asked Yumi.

Kenshin took out his cell phone and began to throw it in the air with one hand and catching it.

The others looked confused at him.

"Our cell phones works, and mine can go straight to the army," mouthed Kenshin.

Aoshi caught it and grinned as the others looked on confused.

"If you want us to get out of here, then you all have to distract Shadow. I'm going to let someone hear us, so make sure that you keep what you want heard in," said Kenshin.

"To live, you must sacrifice," added Aoshi, as he saw Yumi and Sano get angry. They were the only two left to tell a story.

The two glared at him but nodded.

Kenshin took out his cell phone and placed back on his jacket. He placed the top part of his coat to his arms, so that it would cover the cell phone. Then he dialed the three magic numbers. He just hoped that the Army had enough brains to know what he was trying to do.

~*~*~*~*~

"It's about time you got back," said Saitoh as Shura came in with the coffee.

She rolled her eyes and stood next to Tae who was getting transmissions.

"Where's Kaoru?" asked Yahiko.

"She's coming," said Shura annoyed.

As if on cue, Kaoru walked in with the aspirin and her other cup of coffee.

She gave Saitoh the coffee, and gave Shishio an aspirin. The man seemed to have needed the whole bottle.

"I talked to Himura again, he says that the person doing all this goes by Shadow. Though I haven't noticed anyone go by that name before," said Kaoru.

"Shadow," said Saitoh in deep thought.

"Maybe if I talked to that person, it'll be easier," said Enishi.

"You're a psychologist and this person is obviously a psycho, but I don't think that the person would really listen to a cell phone and think that it's telling the truth," said Saitoh. 

before Enishi could resent upon that, Tae spoke up.

"It's Himura," mouthed Tae silently to the General as she gave the cell to him.

Saitoh was about to talk into the phone when he heard Himura speaking.

"I think that we should all keep quiet and listen to Shadow, he or she might do something to all of us and I'm sure that the Press knows that we've gone off course and want to ask questions, so the Army is going to save us," said Kenshin in a voice that meant that Saitoh was to only listen or something might happen.

"What are you doing?" asked Shura; none of the others knew.

"Silence. Shishio, try to locate where that voice box is connected to. Shura, I want you to go with Cho and stop the rumors of the plane going in the wrong direction. Say that it was a minor flaw in the engine," said Saitoh.

Shura looked confused, but left to do her job.

"What should I do?" asked Kaoru, she really wanted to help.

"Go back to my office and get my files on other maniacs that have done this thing before. You know where it is, that's your category. I want to know if there's a way to get that bomb off without that psycho know what we're up to and blow up the plane," said Saitoh as he covered the bottom of the phone so that his conversation couldn't be heard on the other line, he wasn't going to risk anything on that Shadow character. For all he knew, that person could be trying to see what's going on now and trying to listen, or is listening.

Kaoru nodded and left. She stopped before she got to the door and threw another bottle of aspirin at Saitoh with a wink before rushing off to the elevator.

Saitoh signaled to Enishi and Tae to listen on in, and made Yahiko go fetch Kamatari and bring up as many coffee cups and doughnuts that they could get. It was going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ready to confide?" asked Shadow smugly.

"Why must we confess if you already know our sins?" asked Sano.

"I know, but I'm sure your partners would like to know. Why don't you begin Mr. Sagara, since you seem to have the biggest mouth here?" asked Shadow.

Sano didn't say anything.

*Click*

"Don't make me kill you," threatened Shadow, and they all knew that it wasn't a hollow lie.

"How did you get that gun to work from where you're at?" asked Megumi a bit loudly, they had to make sure that who ever that person that was listening was, knew what do expect.

"It's called technology. Now answer Sagara," said Shadow coldly.

"First answer my question," said Sano; he knew his life was on the line but he had to save the others or at least die knowing that he tried to do something.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm where I am."

"If you're going to kill us, and I have a feeling that's what you're going to do to us after you get all the truths and confessions from us. When we're dead, it will only cost more," said Sano; his courage growing.

"True."

"Then why don't you satisfy our curiosity, and allow us to know who our killer is, and where you're from. Or at least where you are now. I wish to die in peace," said Megumi.

"Yes, and the others die with a clear conscience. Though I'm sure that Mr. Himura and Shinomori won't die so happily, I'm sure you two want to do more damage, no?"

"though I'm willing to leave since I'll meet him in hell and finish it there. But I won't go unless I know the genius that made this fool-proof plan," said Kenshin.

"Fine. I'm in New York, and I'm sure that the Army must be trying their best to help you, but it'll take those idiots 24 hours before they figure out that one of their own is doing all this. HAHAHAHAHA! You can't rely on those numb skulls too much. But by then, you'll all be dead," said Shadow with a menacing laugh.

"What's your name?" asked Soujiro anxiously.

~*~*~*~*~

Saitoh was boiling mad, who did this jerk think he or she was. He screamed at Enishi to send for all of the cops on campus and see who's not working. That person was going to have a life long sentence in jail and he was going to make sure of it.

~*~*~*~*~

"You really want to know what my name is?" asked Shadow.

They all nodded.

"I'll give you a hint, you've all seen me before."

"So you are that Shura girl," yelled Sano.

Shadow only laughed menacingly.

~*~*~*~*~

"So that's why she's been so weird today. Bring her back, and let's just hope that she hasn't done anything to Cho," said Saitoh out loud and made everyone else on the plane hear.

~*~*~*~*~

"The Army is going to find you. You better start running. Let us down on the ground smoothly and we'll make sure that you don't get executed," said Akira.

Shadow seemed to have vanished, for she wasn't talking.

"She probably ran off! How are we suppose to get off the plane? We're going to crash once the fuel runs out," said Yumi in panic, she didn't want to die yet.

They all stood up and looked around for parachutes, but they should have known that there weren't any.

"Shit! How do we get out of this one?" asked Sanosuke desperately looking at Kenshin.

"I don't know," said Kenshin; he'd never felt so helpless before.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: The end is near! HAHAHA! Well next time a lot is going to happen, though I'm not sure that I'll update next Saturday on this. I really want people to read this, and plus I like the suspense. Then again, I want to have people suffer with me, since school is sucking a lot out of me. Though I'm not going to let it suck my fun. Cruel fun, but still.

PLEASE REVIEW ME FEED BACK! 


	4. Escape?

****

Author's Note: The End has arrived! Though this chapter might not be the end, you people already know that I'm weird. Sorry for the delay people, a lot has been going on and this has been a fun fic to write. It's going to drive you people crazy when you read this, so don't go after me if you don't like how I did things.

****

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN RK.

Chapter Four: **Escape?**

Everyone on the plane was scared, the girls were crying and trying to comfort each other, as the guys just fell silent.

"I don't want to die. I haven't even gotten a boyfriend yet," cried Megumi.

"Shut up okay? We're going to get through this," said Sano from his corner.

Kenshin called the Army, they had to get out of there.

"Mr. Himura. We're sending a jet plane up there. Stay near the door. We have our men after that psycho," came Saitoh's voice.

"What about the bomb, and the gun?" asked Kenshin as he looked toward the gun over head, he wasn't sure if Shadow had really left.

"It's a risk we have to take," said Saitoh a bit sad, but it was covered by the seriousness of the situation.

"All right then. How long?" asked Kenshin.

"They should be right behind the plane right now. We're having some of our best men going under the plane and trying to dislocate the bomb," said Saitoh.

"Are you sure the bomb is there?" asked Kenshin.

By now the other passengers were listening intently to the conversation.

"Not quite. We're doing a radar search first," said Saitoh.

Suddenly there was a clang of metal from outside. Sano stood up and looked out a window, and smiled.

"Everyone move back," yelled Sano once he began to open the door.

Air swooshed out carrying anything out of the door, Sano had to hold onto the door way to stay inside the plane. The others held onto anything that they could find.

There was a black jet beside the plane, and there were two men in black swat clothes that were holding out a hand to them.

"Take our hand," yelled one of them men, but from all of the air it sounded like a whisper.

Tomoe crawled toward the men; Sano moved out of the door way. 

Suddenly Tomoe was pushed out the doorway, she screamed as she hung onto dear life on the doorway.

The jet flew back a bit, so that it wouldn't hit the plane.

"Tomoe!" yelled Akira, as he tried to move to get to her, but that would mean flying out of the door way too.

Tears were flowing down her face, as she struggled to hold onto the door.

*Click*

Kenshin and the others looked at the gun over head, and noticed that its red laser was pointed directly at Tomoe's hands, that were holding onto the door.

"NO!" yelled Akira, as time seemed to freeze as he rushed toward Tomoe, but the air would have flown him out into the sky.

Sano held him back.

"It's better that one die than both," yelled Sano.

"Tomoe!" yelled Akira.

"Take our hand," yelled one of the swat members to Tomoe.

She held one hand to the plane, as the other reached toward the swat member's hand.

*Bam*

A bullet hit Tomoe's hand, and she let go of the plane box, but the swat member was able to catch her clean hand. The other one was bleeding terribly.

It took both of the members to haul her in the jet. The jet flew away back a bit from the plane, so that it wouldn't scrape the plane.

The others let out a sigh of relief.

*Click*

The laser was on the jet plane.

"No!" yelled Akira, as the laser went toward Tomoe's back.

*BAM*

Tomoe was hit in the back, and her body suddenly went limp. The jet had no choice but to back away from the line of fire.

"Anyone who wants to leave again can die in the same fate that that whore did," came Shadow's voice. It didn't sound panicked, it seemed as calm as ever.

"Close the door," yelled Aoshi.

Sano and Soujiro both forced the door closed, and collapsed on the ground.

"I won't let anyone leave this plane until you all tell your secrets," came Shadow's cold voice.

"The Army will be after you," said Akira coldly.

"Let them, those idiots can't get rid of me so easily. For you see, the bomb isn't outside the plane. One push of a button, and I can kill you all. They won't risk your lives. That's the problem with the U.S., they take lives before anything else," came Shadow's dark voice, as Shadow laughed menacingly.

The others began to cry or fell into deep silence.

"Sagara, tell us what you've done," said Shadow, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Look, why the hell are you doing this? What have we done to you?" asked Sano, as he fell to his knees.

"You can blame Shinta for this," said Shadow.

Kenshin's head snapped up.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Aoshi.

"I am, who I am. Haven't you already decided that I'm Shura?" asked Shadow as the person laughed.

"Who's Shinta? What has he done to you?" asked Yumi.

"High school crush. He left me for another because his friends didn't like me. So now I'm going to make his friends all pay for what they did to me. I suffered for years, and now it's time that he realized that friends aren't always right," said Shadow coldly.

Kenshin gulped.

"Now tell us your secret Sagara," said Shadow.

"I-I... Please promise me that you'll let us go after I tell everyone," said Sano; tears were rolling down his cheeks. He had never felt this scared in his who entire life. There was usually a way out, but this Shadow character wasn't allowing them a loop hole.

"After Yumi tells us her secret. Then maybe I'll think about it," said Shadow.

"I'll go first. I'm not ashamed of what I do outside of work," said Yumi.

"Ah, a first," said Shadow.

"I'm a prostitute. I can make more money on that job than the one that I have with you all. So is it a crime to get more money?" asked Yumi calmly.

"Bravo! So proud aren't you? Now you need to tell us your crime Sagara," said Shadow.

The others all looked at Sano, who wouldn't look up at any of them.

"I-I used my share of the company for gambling. I lost half of our money in 2000, for gambling. It wasn't the workers fault for slacking, it was all me," said Sano, as tears fell out of his eyes. He felt so ashamed and guilty.

Shadow only laughed as the others fell silent.

"Now you can all die in peace," said Shadow laughing.

*Click*

The laser was pointing over head, making them all duck down.

*Bam* *Whirr*

Suddenly the gun was shooting all around in circles overhead. They all dropped to the ground as the gun went off.

The sound was deafening as the girls all screamed bloody murder.

Kenshin crawled toward the plane door and opened it up. He used his legs on the plane walls, to keep himself from flying out of the plane.

"Let's go," said Kenshin, once he saw another jet come toward them.

Shadow had suddenly gone quiet again.

Megumi crawled over first. She took Kenshin's hand, as he helped her come over without flying out of the plane.

"Grab my hand," called one of the men on the jet.

Megumi looked at Kenshin with a smile, before taking the man's hand. The man grabbed her, and pulled her in. She was then placed in a secured seat.

"We have room for two more," yelled one of the men to Kenshin.

Nodding, he signaled for Misao and Yumi to come over.

The gun over head lowered its aim, and was headed right for Aoshi.

"Watch out," yelled Soujiro, as he pushed his brother down on the ground, taking the force fully to the chest.

"Soujiro!" yelled Aoshi as he ducked over to his brother.

Soujiro was hit to the shoulder, and was bleeding badly.

"I'm s-sorry," said Soujiro in pain.

Kenshin looked over to Aoshi, as Misao crawled over to Soujiro's side and took his hand.

"I'm s-sorry I ruined your relationship. Please don't hate each other because of m-me," said Soujiro, as he bit his lower lip in pain.

Misao only nodded, as Aoshi looked up at her. He looked down at his brother and nodded too.

Soujiro smiled at them.

"Help him over," yelled Kenshin.

Aoshi nodded, and helped his brother to the jet. He was sure to stay low, and away from the flying bullets.

The jet came as close as it could, and was only one meter from the plane.

Kenshin and Aoshi held onto Soujiro, as the men reached for him. They let him go, once they were sure that they had Soujiro securely, slowly they brought the injured man into the jet. Megumi quickly tore off his shirt, and wrapped it about his wound.

"One more," yelled the crew member.

Before anyone could say anything, Aoshi kissed Misao on the lips, as he threw her to the other man's arms. Misao nearly dropped out of the jet, but the other member helped her in.

The two squad members nodded at each other before, flying off toward a hospital.

Misao looked after Aoshi, and if it wasn't for one of the men holding her, she would have jumped back into the plane just to be with him.

*Bam*

The gun was shooting lower still.

Aoshi and Kenshin closed the plane door, and dropped to the ground. If they stood, they would have their head blown off.

"Now what?" asked Sanosuke.

"We wait," said Kenshin.

"But the gun's aim is getting lower and lower," said Yumi frightened.

"We have no choice," said Akira; he seemed to have spaced himself out a bit after loosing Tomoe.

"Damn it," yelled Sano as he punched the floor beneath him.

The floor flew up, and a red light appeared underneath it all.

They all cornered around it and saw that it was the bomb. It was glowing red.

Looking at each other, they grew pale.

~*~*~*~

"I have the files sir," yelled Kaoru once she managed to get back to the plane tower with the paper.

"Sir, we managed to get three people off the plane. We lost one though. There are still five people left though," said Tae.

"Send two more jets up there," said Saitoh as he stubbed out his cigar and looked at the files.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Kaoru picked it up.

"We found the bomb! It's in the plane," yelled Kenshin's voice over all of the shooting in the background.

Saitoh suddenly took the phone away from Kaoru.

"What's all that shooting?" demanded Saitoh.

"It's Shadow. The person set it off," yelled Kenshin.

"Is it a time bomb?" asked Saitoh loudly so he could hear.

"No, it's just glowing with a blinking red light," yelled Kenshin.

The shooting suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" asked Saitoh.

"I think the gun ran out of bullets. What do you want us to do now?" asked Kenshin.

"The plane is definitely on autopilot. We're going to send a person up there to disengage that bomb. No more bullets, means that the person can't do anything anymore but use that bomb. Once we capture her then we don't have to worry about it going off," said Saitoh.

"Yes sir," said Kenshin as he hung up.

"What's the status on getting Shura?" asked Saitoh.

"Did you bring her alive? Maybe I can help her get over her problem," said Enishi.

Tae got a call and then nodded.

"Shura and Cho are dead. They found the two bodies at an apartment, the machines used to do all of the stuff on the plane was found as well. The men turned off the machine gun. Though they can't disengage the bomb," said Tae.

"Suicide," said Saitoh angrily.

"What do we do now?" asked Tae.

"Can they land the plane?" asked Saitoh.

"No, it seems that Shura planned it all out. If we stop the plane, then the bomb will go off. They're both connected, so that if we stop the bomb then the autopilot will go out. So we're going to need someone to be able to land the plane, and also be able to disengage that bomb," said Tae.

"Shit," said Saitoh.

"I'll do it," said Kaoru.

They all looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I was in the Air Force before I came into this. My category is on psychos, and I've done a deal with bombs," said Kaoru.

Saitoh thought it over.

"Sir, you better have a look at this," said one of the men that were looking at Plane P11's navigations.

The General walked over and clenched his fists.

"The plane is going to crash into that Mountain in less than two hours," said the man.

"Damn it! All right. Kamiya, get your butt on that next plane and get those people down here," ordered Saitoh.

"Yes sir," said Kaoru as she saluted him and quickly left.

~*~*~*~*~

The group scooted away from the bomb as they each tried to comfort themselves.

"I'm so sorry for what I did," said Sano.

"Will you shut up? We're all going to die, so just leave me in peace," barked Akira.

Sano glared at the man, and suddenly noticed that Aoshi was smiling for once.

"Why in the hell are you so happy?" asked Sano.

"I'm just glad that Soujiro and Misao made it out of this safely. I can rest in peace, knowing that the two people I care about the most are going to be all right," said Aoshi.

"Yeah, and they'll go living on together without you," snapped Akira coldly.

"Look, just because Tomoe died doesn't mean you can go around barking. We're all going to die, so will you at least let us enjoy our last hours of life?" asked Sano.

Each one was in their own corner, or on the chairs.

Kenshin hadn't said anything. 

__

Who is Shadow? Pondered Kenshin.

He hadn't remembered going out with anyone named Shura before. So he knew that it wasn't her, or she changed her name. For he was indeed the one named Shinta. He felt bad that it was his fault that they were dragged into this because of him.

__

I've dated so many in high school. Who could she be? The initials RR kept playing in his mind. _Is this a sign?_

"Why are you so quiet Himura?" asked Yumi.

"It's been an hour since I last called the army. There still isn't a jet in sight. I'm not so sure about our future," said Kenshin.

"Look," said Sano as he pointed to the window.

They all scrambled over and saw that this one had enough room for at least four people.

Aoshi and Sano quickly opened the door. A girl at around 21-years-old jumped into the plane, she was clad in all black.

"The name's Kaoru Kamiya. I need you all to get into that jet while I deactivate this plane," said Kaoru.

They all listened, and quickly obeyed.

Akira, Sano, Aoshi, and Yumi all jumped into the jet. But there wasn't any more room for the other two.

"Just go!" yelled Kenshin.

The pilot had no choice but to obey.

"You should have gone," said Kaoru, as they both helped close the door.

Kenshin only shook his head. It was best that he stay, it was his fault that they were all stuck in here in the first place.

Kaoru took off her helmet, and allowed her ebony hair to cascade down her shoulders.

She walked toward the bomb and immediately got to work.

"You're the one that called me," said Kenshin as he sat across from her.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be the one to save your butt," said Kaoru as she examined the box.

"You shouldn't have come. I should be the one to end up dueling with fate. It's my fault that the others were caught in this. You shouldn't be risking your life," said Kenshin shaking his head.

Kaoru looked up into his amethyst eyes, and seemed to be mesmerized by them.

"Look buddy. My job is to make sure that you live, and by all means I'm going to make sure that you live," said Kaoru determined as she went back to work.

Kenshin could only sit back as he waited for her to disengage the bomb.

*30 minutes later*

Sweat was pouring down Kaoru's face as she tried her best to get rid of the bomb. Finally able to see the red wire that was hidden within the other ones, she used her cutters to snip the wire.

Suddenly the box opened, and something flew out at her.

Kaoru screamed, but suddenly was pushed to the side. She opened her eyes, and saw that an arrow had launched itself at her, but Kenshin pushed her out in time. The arrow was now lodged into Kenshin's left arm.

She looked at the bomb and sighed when she saw that it was deactivated.

"Your arm," said Kaoru worried, as she took out a red cloth to wrap around his arm.

Kenshin groaned as he pulled the arrow out of his arm himself.

Kaoru quickly wrapped the cloth around his hand, and then rushed to the front of the plane to land the aircraft to the ground.

Kenshin's vision began to fade, and suddenly he blacked out.

~*~*~*~

His eyes slowly opened, and Kenshin noticed that he was in an ambulance. Kaoru was to his right and had just injected something into his right arm.

She smiled brightly at him as he looked up at her.

"You'll be all right," said Kaoru, as she wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"What happened?" asked Kenshin weakly.

"You took the arrow for me, and then you blacked out. I landed the plane in California's air port. We're headed to the Sacramento public hospital right now. Your friends are headed that way too," said Kaoru with a smile on her face.

Kenshin nodded, and suddenly the ambulance doors opened, and Kaoru got out.

"I'm going to go get the doctors, you stay here for now. Then you can go home," said Kaoru with a smile as she closed the ambulance doors.

Kenshin was beginning to get sleepy when his cell phone rung.

"Hello," said Kenshin as he used his left arm to answer the phone.

"Hello Shinta. Remember me?" asked a cold voice.

Kenshin's eyes went wide as he dropped the cell phone.

"I'll be back for your friends if they don't do what's right. I'll be watching you, like you were always watching me," said the voice, before it hung up.

Kenshin suddenly felt himself go cold, as he went unconscious from the injection. 

~*~*~*~*~

Dun.

Dun.

Dun.

A/N: HAHAHAHA. You guys didn't expect that, did you? Or maybe you did. Oh whatever. It's over, or is it? I might make a sequel so that Shadow is revealed. Can you guys guess who she is? Anyone? No you can't, because I didn't give that many clues. Though if you read this over, and look at what I did real carefully, you'll know who Shadow is.

Put KAORU if you want a sequel.

Tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
